


[np] 热沙

by leafleftleaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Relationships: A/B, A/C, B/A - Relationship, B/C, D/C - Relationship, E/F, G/C - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[np] 热沙

1 A子

想象彻底的消失。  
从身体到灵魂。  
被灌入胶质，食道堵塞，血液凝结，多余的粘稠液体从口角溢出来，再流遍全身。一个盛放标本的玻璃匣子，他们说的水晶棺材，实际上透过层层的反射和胶质的遮掩里面的人早已面目模糊，可以被随便什么东西替代。人和东西没有什么两样，无思想的，无反应的，被使用的，好用的，被喜爱的。

在我的博物馆里，充满了喜爱我的人。  
要去往这里，需要经过一条暗道，昏暗的灯光，钉在墙上的文字指引着方向：一行是我的母语，写着“展厅A”；另一行是我后来学会的外语，写着“主墓室”。我一遍一遍地走过这条路，但我的展厅A永远不对外开放。还没到时候，还差一点……我退出了暗道，刺眼的光亮让我不得不闭上眼睛，残留的光斑侵蚀着视觉。等再睁开眼的时候，只能看到一堵白墙。  
暗道不见了。  
但它的高度、宽度、深度、位置、一切的细节，我铭记于心。

这一觉睡得我头脑发昏，而且是越睡越困，我盯着白墙看了一会儿，几乎决定再睡回去，可是男孩子的哭叫声和男人粗重的喘息还是把我拉回了现实。难闻的烟味传入鼻腔，于是我打了个喷嚏，然后又打了一个。  
……彻底清醒了。  
我翻了个身，不出意外地看到了糟糕的画面。  
少年人纤细的胳膊撑在窗台上，脸偏向一侧半埋在手臂之间，高高撅起的臀部被一只骨节分明的手握着揉捏。股缝之间不断进出的粗大阴茎，运动间拍打着臀肉的囊袋，连接处所有的风景从我的角度都可以看得一清二楚。我看到被捣出的白沫在接合处颤抖，其他说不清楚的液体顺着少年白得过分的腿根流下或者直接从中间滴下去，而地板上扔着他的衣物，倒是看不出来水迹。阴茎的主人另一只手夹着一根烟，在用力的操干动作中倒是拿得很稳，我看了他两眼就移开了目光。太清楚了，太熟悉了，刚睡醒的人最容易对现实感到腻烦；他就是我的现实，我不想再看。  
这算什么，做早操吗。

两个人的喘息声和烟草味把房间填得很满，我觉得有些喘不过气来，下身无可避免地有了反应。我的视线落回少年露出一半的脸上，略长的刘海落下来，藏在后面的眼睛在泪水的遮罩下晶莹剔透，脸颊是红的，半张的嘴唇也是红的。他在哭吧，他看起来整个人都是湿润的，只要叫出来的嗓音是干的，有些发哑，显得有些可怜。  
但这应该是被快感逼出来的泪水，哭叫中上扬的尾音分明是愉悦至极的。我不由自主地把手伸向自己的下体，藏在被子里撸动起来。随后我猛地意识到他也在看我，一个撅着屁股被人摁在窗台上操的人，目光居然是清明的。我忽然有种强烈的罪恶感，觉得自己的举动简直是猥琐至极，以至于都有点软了。就在这时候男人不咸不淡的招呼打破了一切复杂敏感的想法：“醒了？”  
他的音色因为正在进行的事情，带着明显的情色意味。  
是B子，阴茎的主人。  
“是。”我木然地应了一声。  
他看了我一会儿——期间还拍了下男孩子的屁股——然后吐出一口烟雾，眯起了眼睛：“几点了？”  
我突然僵住了，转头看了眼墙上的挂钟，然后猛地从床上坐直，有些紧张地低声答道：“九点四十。对不起。”  
我应该在九点前滚出这个房间。刚刚的确是睡得神志不清了。  
“知道就好。”B指指我，再指指门，“没有下次了啊。”  
我应了一声，觉得头皮发麻，以最快的速度穿好衣服下床，在经过B的时候被熏得皱了皱眉，思考半秒，还是转身说道：“抽烟还是把窗户打开吧，对身体不好。”  
而且窗户就在你正前面。  
“诶——？”B笑了，“今天管得还挺多啊，那听你的吧。”  
他伸手去够窗户，这个动作让下体更深地进入了少年的身体，换来后者一声难耐的呜咽。我站在原地，冷眼看着他指尖刚碰到窗户把手下面就不能更深入了，然后一边摸着少年的头发一边低声说“乖，再含深一点”，却偏偏不愿意侧过一点身子。最后他无奈地一摊手：“哎呀，够不到的。”  
我看着他的眼睛，试图辨认出这句话的含义。片刻后我沉默地走到他们身侧，把窗户打开，带着凉意的空气灌进室内，我感觉终于能够呼吸了。  
窗户很小，我离他们很近。这少年不断抓又松开的手指在某一刻攥住了我扫在窗台上的衣角，我愣了一下低头看着他，他却像是有些不好意思地移开了目光，一直断断续续的呜咽声也憋住了。鬼使神差地，我伸手摸了摸他的脸，果然是湿润的，触手滑腻而温热。  
我抬头看到B还是那副调笑的表情，于是收敛了自己的表情，对他一点头表示要离开。但是走到一半却总觉得瓷砖的窗台冰凉，一直趴在上面一定不好受，于是还是去拿了个枕头，帮少年垫在手臂下面。  
我再次和他过分清明的眼睛相遇。  
是C，我想起来了他的名字。  
我不敢多看他，重新跟B点了点头，终于离开了。


End file.
